Lithography is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting lithographic ink, whereas other areas, when moistened with water, will not accept the ink. The areas which accept ink form the printing image areas and the ink-rejecting areas form the background areas.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy inks in the photo-exposed (negative-working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive-working) on a hydrophilic background.
In the production of common lithographic printing plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers.
Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used. These systems have been extensively reviewed by Kosar J. in "Light-Sensitive Systems", Wiley, New York, 1965, Chapter 7. A generally used negative-working diazo-sensitized system is based on the capability of diazo compounds to harden a polymer when exposed to ultraviolet and blue radiation. Diazo compounds which have been used for the preparation of lithographic printing plates based on their hardening properties are e.g. diazonium salts whose photolysis products can harden polymers (natural colloids or synthetic resins) directly and diazonium polymers. Although polymers containing diazonium groups have a large structure they remain water soluble owing to the presence of the ionic diazonium groups. When these groups are destroyed by exposure to light an insoluble resin is formed. Particularly useful diazonium polymers are the condensation products of a carbonyl compound, e.g. an aidehyde, such as formaldehyde, with a diazonium salt of e.g. a p-aminodiphenylamine. These condensation products are usually designated diazo resins. In these systems a polymeric binder is optionally added to the diazo resin coating.
Several types of supports can be used for the manufacturing of a diazo-sensitized lithographic printing plate. Common supports are metal supports like Al or Zn, polyester film supports and paper bases. These supports, if not sufficient hydrophilic by themselves, are first coated with a hydrophilic layer to form the hydrophilic background of the printing plate and a top layer containing the diazo compound is then applied (see for example DE-P-1900469, DE-P-2030634 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,660).
It is known to use as hydrophilic layer in these systems a layer containing polyvinyl alcohol andhydrolyzed tetraethyl orthosilicate and preferably also silicium dioxide and/or titanium dioxide as described in e.g. GB-P-1419512,FR-P-2300354, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,660 and 4,284,705. This hydrophilic layer is overcoated with a light-sensitive layer containing a diazonium salt or a diazo resin in a polymeric binder.
Upon image-wise exposure or the light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become water insoluble and the unexposed areas remain water soluble. The plate is then developed with water to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas. Such development may take placeby means of plain water as disclosed in e.g. EP-A-450199 and EP92203835.1.
It has however been found that the lithographic properties of a lithographic printing plate obtained from diazo based imaging elements in particular as disclosed in e.g. EP-A-450199, EP92203835.1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,660 decrease upon storage of the imaging element.